


View Cam Back Home

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set between Forest of the Dead and Midnight. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf about a party they attended.





	View Cam Back Home

“So, where do you want me?” the Doctor hesitantly asked Donna.

“That’s a leading question!” Donna couldn’t help exclaiming.

He winked. “Cheeky!”

“You can sit… right… HERE.” Donna positioned the Doctor in front of the camcorder, next to her, and then used the remote control to switch it on.

“Hello Gramps! It’s a big hello from me…”

“And me.”

“… to let you catch up on our latest news.”

“Is it news, or is it gossip? the Doctor asked her. “Since we don’t have any big announcements or anything.” 

“Look, if you’re going to start taking over instead of joining in…” Donna glared at him in warning.

“Sorry; sorry… yes, I did say I wouldn’t…”

“Yes, you did. Now stop spoiling my video diary. Just sit there and look pretty, will you?”

“Pretty?!” He then beamed. “You calling me pretty now are you too?”

“It’s just a figure of speech… don’t get any ideas in your head.”

“No, no, I wasn’t implying anything; just that…” Another glare stopped that thought in no time. “Right! Just sitting here, like part of the furniture.”

“Anyway… Gramps! I was going to let you know about the party…”

“At Whawento.”

“Yes, at Whawento. Will you let me finish one single thought? I can do this without you, you know!”

“Sorry Donna. Sorry Wilf. Please continue.”

She suddenly felt a bit mean. “You don’t get to do this sort of thing very often, do you?”

“Now that you mention it, no; no I don’t. In fact, I don’t think I ever have.”

“Really? You’d never have known. You take over so easily.”

“Cheek! You asked me to sit here.”

“I did. I did. I thought Granddad ought to see you too. Seeing as he always asks after you.” She smiled at him.

“He does? Why… So… That’s really nice of him. You should tell him I appreciate that.”

“You can do that yourself, you prawn! That’s the whole point of doing this.”

“Oh yeah! I forgot for a second… So, are you going to tell him about the party?”

“I was getting to that! I dunno; some people…” She paused to cough. “The party… I have a theory…”

“By Ann Elk.”

Donna laughed. “Stop quoting Monty Python. You’re putting me off. I won’t be able to do this for laughing. Then Gramps will be annoyed I’ve spoilt this. If you’re not careful I’ll squeal on what you got up to underneath the food table, behind the curtain.”

“Now Donna, does he need to know that I…?”

The camcorder suddenly clicked off before he could finish, and the red light stopped blinking, as the battery died.

“Oh bugger! Now he’ll never know about you losing your sonic screwdriver in the jelly,” Donna laughed at him.


End file.
